


And That's All That Matters

by SnowBlizzard



Series: South Park One-Shots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff & Angst, Fluff and Angst, I was bored what can I say?, M/M, More angst than fluff actually, Short One Shot, Tweek worries a lot, is there any fluff?, what qualifies as fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Tweek Tweak can't sleep sometimes, he worries way to much for that. Craig always tells him to call if he's feeling like this but Tweek never does, even more worried Craig will get mad for waking him up in the middle of the night. But when one of these thoughts overwhelm the blonde spazz, will he be able to muster up the courage?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: South Park One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	And That's All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little all over the place, please tell me if it's confusing. I wrote and posted this at 11:35 PM the day before christmas and I feel pretty tired.

Tweek rolled around in his bed, the blankets around his feet almost stopping the airflow towards them. He'd been such an idiot lately, staying home from school, having giant breakdown when he actually went to school, screaming frantically at everyone around him. It was Craig, of course, who had to deal with this the most. Tweeks parents always tried to stay away when he got like this, but Craig tried to stay around. He didn't know what was wrong with him or why he even got like this, he just knew that once in a while he hated everything, he hated school, he hated his friends, he hated his parents and sometimes, it even felt like he hated Craig. 

He was aware, of course, that he actually loved most of these things. To avoid saying hurtful things and potentially ruining his friendships, he just stayed locked up in his room until he didn't feel like throwing himself and potentially everyone he talked to into a wall or over a bridge. He had everything he needed in there, a bed, a coffee makes and his laptop. He did sometimes go downstairs to eat and use the toilet but he didn't speak to anyone.

He only told Craig of doing this as he didn't want people to think he was doing this for attention. Craig had told him that if he wanted to he could call or text whenever he feels like he can't handle anything. Craig always makes him feel a little better, and sometimes, if Tweek asks very nicely, Craig will whisper sweet things that he'll later deny that he ever said. 

Problem was that it was currently 2:17 AM and Tweek was about to scream into his pillow, waking his parents up. He was so tired of being like this, so tired of not being able to handle anything, he was so tired of not being able to control his own life. Craig had always told him to call when he gets like this, text if he needs, come over unannounced if he feels like it. Tweek, being the wimp he feels he is, has never done this, too afraid Craig will get mad over waking him up in the middle of the night. 

As the clock ticks over to 2:18 AM, Tweek has currently had 6 cups of coffee in the last half hour, taken one more pill of his medication than he needs (he checked to see if it was okay first, not wanting to die) but nothing helped. He was still in the same spot, rolling around on his bed, tears threatening to run down his face like a waterfall.

Maybe he'll just text Craig, that could work right? Just to see if he's up or not, but what if he isn't? And he sees that text in the morning? What if he thinks Tweek is stupid for texting him that late? Tweek can't have that, he can't handle Craig thinking bad of him.

Calling is the better option, Craig will wake up and answer. But he'll probably be mad to be woken up. Although.. he did tell Tweek to call whenever he felt like it, really stressing the whenever, so then it might be his own fault. 

Tweek rolls around once more, just to get his nightstand in sight. He grabs his phone and dials Craig's number before he can even doubt himself. 

Putting the device to his ear he can feel himself begin to hyperventilate, by how heavy Tweek is breathing and how dirty Craigs mind is, if Craig really does answer he's probably gonna think he's jerking off. 

This, this is when Tweek starts really freaking out, suddenly getting a burst of anxious energy he hops out of his bed and starts going back and forth in his his room. He hasn't spoken to Craig since he locked himself up about three days ago. 

Instead of getting the angry, furious Craig he imagined would be answering, he gets a groggy "hello?" and a yawn.

But Tweeks mouth isn't cooperating, he hasn't really spoken for a few days, his throat suddenly feels dry and all he lets out is a long "uhhh". Craig is quiet, presumably waiting for something more. Tweek manages to squeak out an awkward "hi". 

"Tweek?" Craig asks, seeming more awake now.

"Uhm.. yes?" Tweek says as if he's expecting Craig to ask a question and wasn't just asking for confirmation on who it was. It's quiet for awhile and Tweek can now hear how he's not breathing loudly anymore, or maybe he is and just can't hear it over his heartbeat that feels like it's going all the way up to his ears. 

"Was there.. any reason you called?" Craig asks, seeming a bit confused, maybe worried, Tweek isn't sure. What he is sure of, is that when Craig says those words, everything starts spilling out of him. 

"No, I mean yes! I mean I don't know. Everything just feels so shit and I've already drank so much coffee and taken my meds and nothing feels any better. I just want to cry but I can't and I feel as if I'm annoying everyone around me and I've been so mean these last days- everyone must hate me by now- _oh god!_ I don't want them to hate me! I want to hug you and be around you but I'm afraid I'll - _nghhh_ \- fuck it all up and we won't be a thing anymore but everything just feels so much better when you're around and I can't- I don't feel like I can control myself, I just feel so angry all the time now and everything just feels off and everyone feels so off and it makes me so frustrated and I just wanna sleep for like a thousand years! I don't-" Craig cuts Tweek of in his rambling. Tweeks throat feels like sandpaper when he gets cut off because of not talking for a few days then just spewing all sorts of words around.

"Tweek, calm down. Take a deep breath," Tweek does, and apparently Craig was listening for it as he then says, "good, I'm coming over okay? You can tell me all about your worries then, or don't if you don't wanna talk about them. Just hold on for a few minutes okay?"

"Craig- no- I don't wanna be a bother-"

"You're never a bother, I have my spare key and I'll be over really soon okay? I can't stay on the phone because then Trisha will hear but I'll be there as soon as I can."

Tweek was about to protest again but Craig had already hung up. Tweek, still not convinced Craig wasn't secretly mad at him, threw himself on the bed once more and stared at the wall. 

-

As promised, Craig arrived a little later. Taking of his jacket, hat and gloves he put them on Tweeks computer chair. Tweek was staring at him as he did this, it was slightly awkward and Craig couldn't get his damn glove of at first but it didn't feel uncomfortable. When he eventually get the glove off and was only in his sweatpants and T-shirt he crawled into bed with Tweek, who quickly allowed it. 

It took a while, a long while of caressing his arm, whispering sweet nothings into Tweeks ear and petting his hair but he eventually got the blonde spazz to calm down enough to actually sleep for once. He didn't stop his motions just because Tweek was asleep, it was soothing for Craig too. 

Tweek was.. erratic to say the least. Craig was just happy to be the one exceptions of many of the walls Tweek had put around himself, he was just happy Tweek was letting him in. He didn't know how long they could last, how long it would take until one of them broke but for now..

For now they were okay, they were good, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to comment, even if it's "this is shit" because then I know there are things to better.


End file.
